kore
by angel1704
Summary: A new goddess comes to Olympia and is the fairest of all but her mom wants her to be a virgin for life what will happen?


Hi, I am kore goddess of love and beauty also spring I am new to Olympus my mom Demeter hid me in the mortal world to live with my mortal father. I love to help others find love and spring but I have trouble finding my own love I want to be like Athena and never getting married or have any kids. I am beautiful. I am fairest of all the goddess well that is what people say but I am not the only love god that is beautiful. Queen Hera is also beautiful. She is one of the only people that treat me like a true goddess. She is like my second mom and me and her daughter are best friends but I haven't talked to ! For a long time.

Hey it is party day and Hera gave me one of her beautiful dresses it is silver to go with my purple pink tinted skin and my white hair. I am tall for a goddess that is because I possess a tall mortal father. On Earth, he treated me like I was a son and I liked it because it showed my father honored my godly side and didn't take me as a little helpless girl. The only thing is everywhere I went a mortal man would ask to marry time I didn't leave my home in grease because men were lined out of my house. With age grows beauty but I have always had beauty. Also I don't tell you I am a young for my Olympus age I am still new to this stuff and how to use my power for the better of mortal men. My friend Eirene my roommate. I have to get ready for the party I put on my silver dress. It is a little too long on my legs and a little out of style so I cut it to make it shorter and trim a v check down to my belly button. " Wow you look great. How did you make that rag so pretty." Said Eirene. I helped Eirene pick out her dress. A high low skirt that is aqua blue with a crop top that is white she is Poseidon's daughter after all. I did my make up and finish my hair. Then I and Eirene are ready to go. we get in her car and drive off. '' I have never been to a party. what are they like ''. Eirene turns to me and laughs ''watch out for all the old men gods they go for the young goddess and new blood and my father will be there so he would like to meet you. He thinks he should know all my friends.'' we pull in to the party and Olympus is so beautiful. Will I ever fit in ?. We walk in and the first thing I see is the food. Yep, I love food. People look at me as I pass by. I hear them mumbling my name so I put my head down. But then I bump into someone. ''I am really sorry I didn't mean to..." No I had to bump into the king of the underworld. No and I drops his drink and glass broke everywhere. I look at his face and wow he is handsome. He looks at me and says "it's fine I will clean it up. Zeus will you leave for a sec." Zeus just walks away. "so what is your name I haven't seen you around Olympus before" I just look at him and mumble " kore and I am new to Olympus" then I look in his eyes and he says "well I hope you have fun I think your friend is calling you , see you around. Also I will get it cleaned up." I can't say anything but I just nod my head and give him a small smile. The next thing I know is Eirene pulling me away and she says " everyone saw you talking to him. And you bumped into the king of death really. You couldn't have bumped into Mr hot boy Apollo. It had to be Hades ." She brings me over to meet her father Poseidon. He smells like salt water. The next thing I know is he I giving me a bear hug. Now I smell like salt. "hello I am Poseidon and you are roommates with my daughter to take classes at the Olympus school of gods and goddess. Also your mom is Demeter. Also to say I have heard rumors of your loveliness. I guess the rumors were true." Eirene Turns to her dad and punches him "you will not talk to my friend like I am not here. You are such a flirt dad. Find someone your own age and not my best friend." He turns to Eirene and gives her a hug "I was giving her a compliment only and you look great today to I love the shirt. Also your mom is doing well and is pregnant with our 16th child. You were my lucky 9th child." he then he gives her a kiss on the head." so dad you meet Percefiny so we should go now. We are going on the dance floor. See you and tell mom I love her and will try to visit her when she comes back." I kinda want a drink so when the man walks over with the tray I take one for me and Eirene but Eirene doesn't want hers so I drink both. Then a man walks up to me and hands me a drink and I take it but this one is wired I never tasted anything like it. I think the man was someone from my class. I start to feel dizzy and nauseated. I try to find Eirene but she is not there. So the man helps me up and takes me to a car. I try to push him away but I don't know now who it is and he is much bigger than me. He puts me in the car and leaves. I fall asleep and the next thing I know is someone gets in the care ... Hades. "hello how did you get in my car. Are you okay do you need ..." before I can answer I pass out again. The car comes to a stop and I fell some pick me up. Must be Hades because I fell the same material of his suit running on my face. I may be tall for a goddess but he is really tall and strong. He opens the door to his room I am guessing and lays me down on the bed. It is really cold and he pulls the blanket over me. I turn and look at his face it looks so nice and friendly that I reach out and touch his cheek. He takes my hand and says"I will take you Back to Olympus tomorrow. If you need me I will be in the room next door." He walks out and I fall asleep but I wake up and I am confused where am I and why is it still dark. I get up. Wow it is cold so I find a man's coat and put it on. Then I walk out of the room. I walk up to a dark door and open it. There was a three-headed dog. I walk up to it and put my hand out to it. It started to growl but then it stopped. I look up and see Hades right behind me. I feel his chest on my back and he is warm. the I reach out and fell the three-headed dog's fur I gave me a kiss and I turned on his belly. awe he is so cute. '' that is my guard dog ... I should really get a new underworld keeper because he is turning to nice. you are here to scare people.'' he laughs and pets ...'' well I think he is cute. I love nature and animals. I now see that there is nothing like spring. Always cold and dark with no bird calls to wake me up in the morning but it is beautiful with all black skies and you can relax.'' he just smiled at me. I must have been worried my hair grew like 6 feet long. I also forgot to tell you when I get nervous or scared my hair grows really long. I don't know why but it gets so heavy. ''Um Hades'' I start to take off the ask . '' can you help me with something please'' I know have the coat off and my dress is still on. He turned pinkish in his dark blue checks.'' sure what do you need. if you want we can go to my room. there is more space and I have a nice bed.'' I look at him confused '' why do I need a bed to put my hair up. Or we can just cut it. It gets really heavy sometime.'' I look back and he looks away then says '' um yeah I can help you with your hair. what do you want me to do...''

what should I do with my hair? does he know how to braid. '' do you know how to braid.'' he laughs and said '' I have four sisters yes I know how to braid but you have a lot longer hair than them. I can try though.'' he starts from the top. I feel his warm fingers touch my head and I feel his warm breath. it feels good in this cold dark place. thirty minutes later he is finished. it is not as good as mine but I am too tired to care. I touch the ground and a crown of flowers come and floats to my head. They are all dark flowers but they are beautiful. '' thanks for doing my hair I think I should get back to Olympus. My roommate will wonder where I went and call Eirene. So um... thanks for everything. You were very nice to help me and I am sorry for whatever I did.'' he just turned an took my hand. he put a card in my hand and says '' if you ever need me just call my number is on the card.'' I dig in my purse and find it. MY Card. I hand it to him. I even have a flower growing of the side I hand write all of my cards.'' I don't have a phone but I will get one soon. owe and here is your coat...'' I try to give it to him but he doesn't take it .'' you can keep it I have like a hundred of them and you will be cold when you go outside.''


End file.
